Shizuko Akimori
((This OC belongs to http://xxdarkangel2477xx.deviantart.com/, please do not remove credit)) Shizuko Akimori (秋森 静子, Akimori Shizuko) is a '' chūnin-level kunoichi from Konohagakure, and a member of Team Ryoko. ((Image will be added soon)) ((More information will be inputted soon, so watch out. EDIT : I'm almost done with the plot, just need to work on Part II)) Background Shizuko had a comfortable childhood, and was shown much love and affection by her family. She grew up in a healthy and stable environment for the majority of her childhood, albeit having many arguments with her brother, Tsukune. It is shown in one of the later arcs, that she developed hydrophobia (fear of water) due to her brother accidentally pushing her into a nearby lake. She was rescued, though she nearly didn't make it, but who by was what they never found out. Personality Shizuko is, as her name describes,is a quiet child but is far from shy and merely just like to keep to herself. She is a logical thinker, and prefers to keep emotional interferences out of making decisions, as sometimes she believes them to be 'irritating' and to 'get in the way'. She tends to look very serious, or dazed to some people, but it is just the way she looks when she is thinking and she prefers to think most of the time rather than talk to others. On the event that she does talk to others, she pays attention to every little detail, to make a mental note of their character. When questioned about this strange behaviour, she replies that it helps her not to bring up topics that would be of offense to that person, and to talk to them in a way that would make them comfortable, though she is actually very interested in studying human behaviour. Appearance Shizuko is fairly pale-skinned, with green eyes. She also has medium-length straight hair, which is a pale blue, and reaches a little way below her shoulder. As a child she had a fringe, which coverered part of the right side of her face by a few strands and, due to her looking down most of the time, it covered her right eye almost completely. In Part I, she wore a long-sleeved silk dress, which was navy, with white trim and slits up each leg. Underneath it, she was black leggings, which reached the top of her knee, with mesh tights and standard shinobi sandals. She also had grey mesh arm warmers. In Part II, her outfit was fairly similar to in the first part of the series, but her dress is sleevless and white, with black-navy trimmings. It also sweeps to the side, with only one slit, up her left leg, and she wears the same leggins, mesh tights and shinobi sandals. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she wears the standard uniform of the Alliance and a Konohagakure flak jacket. Abilities Ninjutsu She is fairly sufficient in ninjutsu, and is capable of using it in battle, though her taijutsu and weapon fighting (sword) skills are more efficient in combat. When she uses these, she tends to use them for offensive purposes, though sometimes for defense. Genjutsu She has a knack for spotting genjutsu, almost instantly, though was not quite as quick to cast it, even if her genjutsu was very effective, and worked the majority of the time. These techniques, she mainly uses for defensive purposes, to confuse the enemy whilst she attacks them with her taijutsu. Taijutsu She has very proficient taijutsu skills, preferring to use her genjutsu as a defense whilst using her taijutsu as an offense, combined with her weapons usage. Inspired by taijutsu users, such as Rock Lee, she began training in this quite a lot, and ended up becoming familiarized with a variety of techniques which involve taijutsu. Kekkei Genkai The Akimori clan are famous for their lightning based attacks, and especially for their lightning jutsu such a 'Lightning Release : Lightning Shower Justu', which shoots a wave of lightning bolts, and the 'Shockwave Justu', when you place your hand on the ground and send chakra through your fingertips,which goes through the ground and gradually gets faster until it bursts out of the ground. The 'Shockwave Jutsu' is usually used to confuse enemies whilst in solid terrain, by focusing it in one point and obscuring themselves from view with debris and dust. Status Part I Introduction Arc Shizuko was a very intelligent student, but didn't do very well socially, and mostly kept to herself. Because of this, her conversations and interactions with any of the Rookie 9, were mainly quick glances or a polite passing through 'Good Morning', when prompted by the other person. She spent a lot of her time, isolated from others, noted by the empty spaces next to her but this was more due to a request rather than because the others did not want to sit there. She also spent a lot of time sketching trees and flowers from outside the window, and was frequently told that although she was intelligent, she must concentrate on what was going on around her or she would be caught off guard in combat and could be injured. Land of Waves Arc Whilst the show was focused on Team Kakashi and the Land of Waves, Shizuko and her team mostly kept training, and completing missions - usually D rank. Chūnin Exam Arc Shizuko and her team took the exams aswell, and made it up to the third part of the test, where she was taken down in the preliminarys, by her brother, Tsukune, who was also taking the exam. She used most of the new techniques she had learnt, even catching him off guard by using the 'Shockwave Jutsu' she had taught herself, from watching him practise. However, because he knew all of these, he had the ability to counter all of them whilst attacking her with moves that she had never heard of nor knew how to defend herself against. He also used his 'Lightning Release: Lightning Shower Jutsu', which she herself was yet to learn, and she didn't have enough chakra to block it, and it was a critical hit. Falling down, she had a small flashback, where it shows some events from her childhood involving Tsukune, like a picnic they had once and the time he pushed her into the lake by accident. It appears as though, even with the one bad memory, they were very strongly connected emotionally and were together a lot of the time to train. She looked up to her older brother a lot. It was shown that the reason she was so emotionally detached from others, was because she wanted to isolate herself from people so she didn't care too much about them, as her brother had told her this would only hurt her. Despite having used many of his more powerful techniques, it was shown that he felt some remorse for her because she kept getting up despite the pain she had went through trying to prove herself to him. Just before the fight ended, he stood beside her and told her that what he had said before was not true, and that she should find some people who would truly make her stronger, before knocking her out quickly and painlessly. It was noted that, instead of the usual emotionless face she put on, she was smiling at him. Invasion of Konoha Arc She is able to break through the genjustsu, and release the rest of her team from it aswell, but they decided to stay hidden, so as not to get in the way. Her team were surprised when she displayed genuine shock at the death of the hokage, as she mostly remained seemingly emotionless, and it appeared as if she were struggling not to cry at his funeral. She vowed, on a dandelion, that she would continue to work her best to keep order in the Hidden Leaf, and would stop at nothing to help towards achieving peace, but she kept that vow to herself when questioned on it. Search for Tsunade Arc In this arc, she was training most of the time, building up her chakra control and focusing on lightning-based attacks. She managed to learn a few techniques, that were kept secret in this arc, and was also seen visiting the hospital, though whom she was visiting was unknown. She supported the search for Tsunade, and was a little happy to be possibly able to meet her, though she kept her usual expression when given the news that they were looking for her. Upon meeting Tsunade, she wasn't all that impressed until seeing her medical techniques, whereupon she took back what she had said and told others that she was proud to have her in the village, much to the surprise of her team, who were quite confused at the random shows of some emotion from her. Sasuke Retrieval Arc Upon hearing about Sasuke leaving for Orochimaru, she stated that she always knew he 'wasn't right in the head' and that his hunt for revenge would only lead to his downfall, and then he would just come back to the Leaf 'expecting help' from them. She was then berated by her sensai, Ryoku, as they saw Sakura passing through whilst going to the hospital to visit Naruto. They assumed, correctly, that she had heard every word of what she said. It was also revealed whom she was visiting in the hospital, was Kiyoshi Akimori, who is her sister. She was in the hospital because she had been severely injured in a mission, a while ago, and was still suffering mentally, as she lost the ability to talk - it was not an issue physically, but psychologically. She always brings white lilies, as these are Kiyoshi's favourite, and she talks to, more than with, her about her training and how she is improving her techniques. Kiyoshi appears to be extremely proud of her sister, and will always point to her whilst other visiters are there also, in an attempt to communicate this. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia *Shizuko means 'quiet child', whilst her surname is made up of 'Aki', 'autumn', and 'Mori', 'forest'. *In one of her flashbacks, it was shown that as a child, she won second place in a children's art competiton *She is very good at mixing non-alcoholic drinks, using fruits, and can make beverages out of items she finds in the environment, which is useful on missions in forests and other areas where survival is key. *She has an incredible weakness for sugary things, and when she eats them, she has a tendancy to go on a hyperactive rampage, training like crazy until the sugar rush is over. When it is, however, she often complains of a headache for 1-2 hours. This is why her team never lets her eat anything too sugary, though sometimes they aren't quick enough to stop her. *According to the databook(s): **Shizuko's hobbies include sketching, cooking and sleeping **Shizuko's favorite foods are rice patties, ramen and dumplings **Shizuko has completed 51 official missions in total: 17 D-rank, 10 C-rank, 11 B-rank, 9 A-rank and 4 S-rank. Quotes *(To Suzuno Akimori, her mother) "''Hey... do you think that, maybe one day... I could be like Tsukune?" *(To herself ) "I have to keep going. I have to, so I can show him I can be just like him. I just have to." *(To Ryoko, her sensei ) "I keep hearing about this inner strength, which comes from relying on others, but I don't think I understand. I've been trying my best to be strong on my own for my entire life, so why are those who depend so much on others, respected so much more?" *(To Tsukune, in the preliminary fight) "I love you... so much. You're the closest family I have. But I can't do things your way anymore. I have to stand on my own two feet, so that means, I can't depend on you anymore!" *(To herself, reflecting on whether isolation was really a good thing) "I thought I could do this. I thought I could do this all on my own, and put so much pressure on myself to get better. But these people... they're helping me so much. I don't think that I can get any better, unless I start to trust them... I'm sorry Tsukune, but I'm afraid you were wrong about others." *(To Sakura Haruno) "I can see how you believe that you are weak, but believe me, you are far from a burden to your team. I believe that you are doing just fine... believe me..." Reference N/A Category:DRAFT